Since the discovery in 1973 that eukaryotic chromosomes are composed of globular elements of DNA and histone, the nu bodies, it has become possible to isolate these components in sufficient quantity to permit extensive biophysical characterization. I propose to describe: 1) the conformational states accessible to nu bodies; 2) mechanisms of reconstruction of nu bodies from separated DNA and histones; and 3) the formation and mechanisms of stabilization of higher-order arrangements of nu bodies.